Here Without You
by Exeception
Summary: Story inspired by "Here Without You" By 3 Doors Down. A vampire in the world of twilight looses the only person he ever cared about. Can he learn to go on? I'm terrible at summaries, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction. I got the inspiration from the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**

I used to wonder why I forced myself to go on living like this; Hunting, painting, and then pretending to sleep at night. And then she came into my life, and suddenly everything was brighter. But now she's gone and I want to die. But I can't. There's no way for a soulless monster like me to die. It's my _power_ you could say. I can still remember her soft giggle and her perfect face, and her flawless smile. I choke back a dry sob. There's nothing I can do now. I stared out the window as I remembered the day I lost her.

"_Carter, why do you always hang out in the graveyard?" She asked as we walked side by side down the rows._

"_Because I like remembering who they were," I replied._

"_I can't believe you knew these people" She said as she identified some of the graves._

"_Vampires live forever" _

"_I'm glad I'm not a vampire" _

"_You're lucky you're not" _

"_Well, I have to go…" She sighed as she got bored and ran back towards the road. _

"_Bye" I called. I looked back once and saw a car speeding towards her._

"_Look out!" I screamed. _

_She whipped around to look at me and the car slammed into her._

"_Devon!" I screeched as I ran with my super human speed towards her. I picked up her limp body and shook her lightly._

"_Devon, can you hear me?" I asked franticly. As I leaned down to bite her she struggled to speak._

"_D-don't bi-ite me." She whispered. "I love you" She finished as her eyelids closed forever._

_I sobbed dryly into her wavy blond hair; I would never see her green eyes sparkle again._

I sat alone in my little apartment, I wished I could cry. But I couldn't I never would. I missed her so much. Finally as the hours of night settled on the city I went outside. I needed to feed, it had been four weeks. I was practically dead as I walked through the streets, like a zombie with sunglasses.

"Give me the purse!" I heard a man order around the corner.

"H-here" A feminine voice stuttered.

Suddenly a man holding a gun and a purse slammed into me. I picked up the man and snapped his neck easily; I would come back for him in a moment. I turned down the alley to find a poor woman shaking.

"Here ma'am" I said as I handed her the purse. And then I quickly left, and drank the man. I returned to my apartment, not every time I hunted I managed to catch a mugger; tonight I got lucky. I continued to paint Devon's lovely face and I sighed. I loved her so much; I couldn't believe she was gone. The doorbell rang and I slowly got up and answered it. I girl about Devon's age opened the door, and my jaw nearly dropped; she had silky looking dark curls that fell past her shoulders and dark thick lashes. But the one thing that threw me was her eyes, as I opened the door they went from dark brown to a pretty amber color as she saw me. She smelled so good; I knew she wasn't my kind as my throat started to burn. But her heart beat faster than a normal human.

"Hi, I'm Jacey. May I come in?" The girl said

"Sure" I said as I noticed the plastic container of cookies in her hand. I led her to the small two person table in my apartment.

"You paint?" She asked as she saw my many paintings of Devon and the Graveyard.

"Yeah,"

"You're really talented,"

"Thanks"

"The reason I came was because… My dad was the one that hit the girl" She said apologetically as she reached over and grasped my hand. She didn't flinch as her warm palm touched my frozen hand.

I blinked, _what girl?_ Devon! I felt terrible because I had forgotten Devon the moment Jacey came into the room.

"Oh…" Is all I could say…

"I brought some cookies," She said in an attempt to cheer me up. "Have one" She said as she popped the lid and handed one to me.

I forced myself to eat it; it was flavorless and bland as was every human thing I ate.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as I still wondered about her eyes.

"Sure,"

"Why did your eyes change color?"

"Oh… That's what happens when my mood changes, their dark when I'm unhappy and light when I'm happy."

"One more"

"Shoot,"

"What are you?" I asked slowly, she wasn't human I knew that much.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said quickly as her eyes darted around the room. "Well, I have to go. But I never caught your name."

"I'm Carter,"

"Nice to meet you, Carter; call me" And with that she left. I noticed a small white card on the table under the cookies.

Call me. 657 0938

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. But it really starts the story more I think. Read and review please. Thanks for reading. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

I stared blankly at the card; eventually I placed it back on the table. Why would she leave me her number? I was so confused. Her scent still intoxicated my thoughts, it was like a high. I shook my head roughly and looked at the clock. How had two hours passed already? Somehow I stared at the card for quite some time. Impulsively I picked up the phone and punched in the numbers quickly. I tapped my foot impatiently as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Jacey's voice said on the third ring.

"H-Hey" I stuttered.

"Oh, hey Carter. What's up?"

"Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk tomorrow."

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically

"Great. How about eleven?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll come over."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. Can't wait" She finished and then the phone went dead.

If I had a heart it would have been racing, I smiled to myself as I sat down at the table. I let my mind roam as I waited for the next day to come.

The doorbell rang and I leapt out of the chair and hurried to the door. As I opened it I smiled, Jacey's eyes changed like they had yesterday as she bounced up and down excitedly. I walked through the door and locked it behind me as I led the way around the back of the complex towards the forest. We walked in silence for a while until we were in the forest. She quickened her pace to walk next to me.

"Hey" She said; her voice was velvet; it almost made my knees go weak. Her sweet scent began to fill me as she walked at my pace.

"Hey" I whispered.

"I know you're a vampire"

"H-how?"

"I'm half vampire half werewolf, I would know."

"Let's play twenty questions, because I know we both have plenty."

"Alright, I'll start. Why are your eyes _blue_?"

"When I'm hungry they're red like normal, but when I've fed they go back to my human eye color. It probably has to do with my power." I said with a shrug.

"Your turn"

"How are you half vampire and half werewolf?"

"My mother was werewolf and my father was vampire. So I can shift and I drink blood, but I also eat human food."

"Your turn"

"What's your power?"

"The ability to see inside other's minds. It's like watching a movie."

"Oh… That's really cool."

"Is it painful? To be both?"

"No, not at all"

"Your turn"

"Are you watching my mind?"

"No, I can only do it when I concentrate"

"Oh."

Suddenly the wind changed and my nose was filled with the scent of deer. It was appetizing, though I don't know why.

"Hey, do you wanna try deer?" I asked as I started running towards the smell silently.

"Sure." Jacey said as she kept pace with me.

We moved without a sound to the edge of the clearing that the deer were in. Suddenly Jacey raced forward and a darted out too. We both lunged at deer, letting our instincts take over as we drained their bodies. I tossed the body of the deer off me, and licked my lips. Jacey dropped hers too and she walked over.

"You look really cute after you eat." She said suddenly, I have a feeling the blood put her on a buzz.

She pushed my spiky dark hair back and then ran her hand down the back of my neck and my shoulders. I shivered lightly at her touch. She smiled and stepped closer, her sweet smell quickly filled the space between us. It mixed perfectly with my own scent.

"Thanks" I breathed.

"Carter, I really like you. Even though it's only been a day." She said sheepishly with an embarrassed smile as it started to rain.

"I really like you too, Jacey" I whispered.

Jacey smiled even wider and pressed her warm lips against, my cool ones. Suddenly I wrapped my arms around her; Jacey's arm's reached up and she knotted her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer. The kiss seemed to last forever and finally I pulled away. My head was spinning as she smiled widely at me.

"I think we need to dry off." She said as she grabbed my hand and ran full speed towards the south.

**Please Review**


End file.
